Alec's bad week
by Swirlsofember
Summary: You know how someone has a bad day, maybe sometimes a bad two days. Alec has had a bad week. Takes place during a solo mission.
1. Chapter 1

You know how someone has a bad day, maybe sometimes a bad two days. Alec has had a bad fucking week. Alec opened his eyes slowly. He was currently tied by his feet and was swinging upside down. His right shoulder was dislocated. The universe was playing a sick joke on him, right? It would be embarrassing to be found like this. Like a mundane. Helpless, and Alec is anything but helpless. This is how it started….

 **One Week Earlier:**

Alec stretched his arm across the bed to wrap his arm around his lover, only to find no one there. When did Magnus go? Alec cracked his eyes open and silently listened. Maybe he was in the bathroom? He thought hopefully, but his critically analyzed brain told him otherwise. The bed has lost its warmth. Magnus must have left early this morning. Alec death gripped a innocent pillow that was laying nearby. They hardly ever get to see each other anymore between their busy schedules. He wanted to make it up to Magnus by making him a special breakfast and to spend the morning together.

Alec's phone went off. He hurried off the bed to find it, it had to be Magnus . "Hey, where did you go?" Alec said still half asleep, and without looking at the screen first.

"Uhh I'm still at the institute. Are you available?"

Alec froze. "Jace?! What are you doing calling me this early? What time is it?"

He heard Jace sigh. "I don't know Alec, somewhere between I can't sleep and 6:30. When will you be home?" Jace sounded depressed. What's going on with him? Alec decided he had enough drama for one night and was going back to bed.

"I've only been asleep for three hours…" Alec trailed off as he lay back down on the bed. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking about becoming a train conductor, Clary was telling me that they could go anywhere. It's far faster than riding on a horse and-"

"Jace!" Alec barked. "Cut the crap. What do you want?!"

Jace went silent. Alec wasn't sure if he was still on the phone or not. Finally Jace said "They're going to separate us for the next mission. I found the letter lying on Maryse's desk when I got home. They can't separate us Alec; you're my parabatai."

"Why are you getting so upset? We've had different missions before. With the limited shadowhunters after the war, we are to be stretched out to maximize our locations." Alec said, who memorized it from their last council meeting.

"You leave in 21 hours for Goldenrod for two weeks. That's warlock's county. It's not safe for you to go. They're not all like Magnus. Most of them are crazy… I mean Magnus is crazy too but in a different way."

Alec cut him off, his voice cold. "-Magnus is not crazy. Goodnight Jace." Alec pressed the end call button. Alec then swiped his phone to click on Magnus's number. It rang once before going straight to voicemail. "Hey Magnus, call me back when you can. Thanks." Alec shut his phone and laid there, staring at the ceiling. He wished he could go back to sleep.

Alec muttered a curse as he rolled out of bed once again to get dressed. There's no point in falling back to sleep. He was going to find Magnus.

Alec walked the streets, there's a 50% chance that he isn't in New York. Alec flipped his phone on to the app 'find my friends'. Works just as good as magic. When he saw the results, Alec stormed to the institute. Mags was in California. Who the hell does he know in California?

When he got to the institute he headed straight for his room but got stopped by his sister 'lovely.' He thought as Isabelle said brightly "Hey big bro."

"What do you need Isabelle?"

Isabelle tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm Jace wasn't kidding, you really are in a crappy mood. Would you like me to draw a rune for you?"

"Not unless you can make my boyfriend magically appear." Alec said trying to go around her.

Isabelle laughed as she blocked his way. "If I could make boyfriends come out of thin air, I wouldn't be here right now." Alec picked her up and set her to the side so he could pass. "I made you breakfast, I thought it would be nice if we had one last family meal before everyone split ways."

"Everyone is leaving?" Alec sighed before changing direction from his bedroom to the kitchen.

Isabelle chatted him up the whole way to the kitchen. "Clary already left through a portal for California. I leave for Michigan. Jace is heading to Africa… Didn't he tell you? You guys were gone all afternoon yesterday."

"It must have slipped his mind." Alec muttered.

~! !~

Alec just finished packing when his phone started to ring. "Magnus! You finally called back. I wanted to let you know that I'm going away for two weeks, I want you to come with me. It'll be like a mini vacation." He tried his best to sell his situation in hopes Magnus would accompany him. It would be amazing to spend just one day with his boyfriend nonetheless two whole weeks.

Magnus tsked "Alexander… You can't expect me to just get up and go without warning."

Alec sat up straighter. This was not going the way he hoped. "But you just left me last night, how did you think I felt when I woke up?"

"You would have known if you were listening to me! I was wondering that maybe we should take a break. Get your act together and then we'll talk when you get back in two weeks. Think of it as a vacation for yourself. You get a hallpass to do whatever you want. Get it out of your system and hopefully come back to me refreshed."

Alec paled. "A hallpass? Is this a stupid vampire thing because…"

"It's not- DON'T TOUCH THAT! - I gotta go. Bye Alec." His boyfriend sounded too preoccupied to care to talk about them. Or the lack of their relationship, and now they apparently were on a break. What the angel did that mean?

"Bye?" Alec said confused. So much for that. He picked up his small suitcase and the large bag that held his bow and arrows and headed to the living room.

Alec wearily sauntered over to the open portal. "Okay, I'm ready."

"See you in two weeks." Said Isabelle as she kissed his cheek.

Alec half heartedly returned with a hug. "If you talk to Jace, let him know that I'm sorry about earlier."

Isabelle tossed her hair to her other shoulder "Wimp."

"I'm exhausted. There's a difference."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I do not own the characters obviously. I wanted to apologize in advanced for my poor spelling and that I got half way through the story and forced myself to finish** **it**... **so some scenes may make more sense than others. It's been a while since I made a story. Enjoy! cheers!**

CHAPTER 2

Alec dropped into warlock county by a rune his sister made. He only had one bag with him, but he didn't counter in the weather as he was pissed off at his boyfriend and Jace and… He paused. He didn't count in the weather because it wasn't supposed to be cold this time of year.

Alec looked up to see snow falling down around him. He clutched the directions he had in his hand. He had already memorized it but it felt good to hang on to something. He braced against the cold wind as he trudged through the snow.

Three hours and four runes later, he still couldn't find the nephilim temporary tower. The warlocks made a packed years ago that we wouldn't interfere with their city. However, with many complaints of killings in their area, some have asked to summon the nephilim. What more than to send a warlock expert. Aka Alec.

The same Alec who currently has numb arms and his toes were burning with what he hoped wasn't frost bite. Nephilim don't get sick and it's really hard to take them down but this is ridiculous. He's going to rent a room in a hotel.

Alec slowly shuffled back towards the city. He noticed a shadow following him in the distance. He was too tired to care. If it wanted to attack, it would have done so by now. Still, Alec kept his hand on his blade while carrying his bag with the other.

He saw a reflection in the glass of what his predator looked like. It was about his height and three times wide. In a heart beat he felt the crunch of snow right behind him. Alec spun around and whacked the shadow with his suitcase. Aiming his blade at the figure in warning. "Ow" said the shadow.

Alec tiredly looked up and down at a young woman that he hit. The girl had glossy brown hair peeking out of her hat and was wearing a thick winter coat. "I know you've been following me, what do you want?" Alec said, his lips freezing.

The girl held up her hands in surrender. "I called out to you and you didn't answer, I was going to tap you on the shoulder. I'm Koko, you must be the outside help, the guy with the angel blood?" Alec nodded. "What are you doing out here?" She said gesturing to the snow

"I'm looking for a hotel. Is there one nearby?"

Koko waved him on to follow her. "We don't actually have hotels here. We don't need innocent people passing through, falling for traps the locals place in order to get revenge on each other. It's a long story, you can stay at my place for the night until we get you settled."

"4351 Stoneridge street." Alec tried to explain but was shaking too much.

"What? Stoneridge? Is that where you're supposed to go?" She laughed. "That place was blown up about a week ago. Here we are. Come inside."

Alec followed her inside. Grateful to be out of the snow and into a warm atmosphere. He watched her take off her many layers of snow gear as she laid them by the door. She had umbrellas and shoes, and many other things he couldn't figure out what they were. "What is that?" Alec pointed to a metal plate.

She looked over her shoulder. "The weather changes every two days here. That's for when it rains down gumballs. Believe it or not, those things hurt."

Alec couldn't figure out if she was exaggerating or not. He was too tired to care. "What do you want me to do with my wet clothes?"

"Right, my place is kind of small so don't expect much. But since you look a little on the blue side I'm sure you don't mind right? I'll have some hot tea ready for you when you get out of the shower. I'll take care of it." She pointed to the bathroom on her way to the kitchen.

Alec stripped down and turned on the water. His skin was prickling. He drew an iratse before hopping into the shower. There was only so much he could do to heal from the cold but the heartache was unfixable. He could hear Magnus's angry voice replaying in his head. 'I think we should take a break. I'm giving you a hallpass.' Alec felt rejected and a little hurt. Why was everything going wrong?

After his shower, he found the tea on the table like his new host promised. He drank half of it before his phone went off. He flipped it open to find a text from his sister. She was out partying. He sent her a pic of him drinking tea. She sent him a smiley face as a response. That's how their relationship was. Alec groaned. The only person to text him goodnight was his sister. He refused to talk to Magnus again until Magnus texts him first.

A door opened to reveal Koko in her pj's. "Is everything okay? You look a little stressed." She said.

A little Stressed? He was feeling a lot of stress. Was it that obvious that a stranger could point that out? He just now noticed her arms and how they were bare. She is a mundane. Suddenly words just poured out of him. How he learned he was leaving without much notice. How his boyfriend wanted a break. "I don't usually talk this much." Alec ended up saying after everything was off of his chest.

"I bet it has something to do with the truth potion I mixed into your tea. You don't really look like the guy who starts conversations with strangers. It sounds like this Magnus guy usually takes the lead in that department." Koko said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't think you can make it a habit of slipping me potions. I won't fall for it twice." Alec said unable to stop talking.

She escort him to his bed and bid him goodnight. "Get some rest Worrisome Angel, you have to make the best of life with what you got." Then she shut the bedroom door behind her on her way out.

Alec snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed shut. Her eyes had little stars in them. He didn't notice them until she got real close, and she smelled like copper and roses. She did slip me a potion. Maybe she isn't a mundane, Alec thought before climbing into his bed.

! #

In the morning, he checked his phone. Still, there was no "Good morning" text from Magnus or anything. It gripped at his heart. He wanted to text Magnus so bad. To text or not to text. He thought as his thumbs rest on the keyboard of his phone.

BUZZ. There was someone pounding outside the apartment. Alec took a breath before pocketing his phone and hurried to change into new clothes. The banging continued. Alec made his bed wondering if Koko planned on letting that person in. Maybe it was her friend or her client. He was use to Magnus's clients being rude in the early morning. Alec noticed Koko was nowhere in sight and decided to let her guest in. He opened the door to find a metallic man with blue hair. He looked more like a surfer than a warlock. "Uhh do you have an appointment?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Alec looked back and frowned at the empty room "I'm Alec Lightwood. Come on in."

The guy stood there at the door glaring at him. Alec brushed it off and went to go get a mug of coffee he smelled when he walked in the room. Staring unconvinced at the contents and hoped she didn't poison this too, he was about to fill it to the rim when he saw a note on the counter.

 _Alec,_

 _I had to step out for a while. I hope you don't find me too rude._

 _You need to go visit Vic. He owns a magic book store on Main st._

 _Ignore the west side of town for your own safety. Don't let the metal man inside_

 _whatever you do. He's been stalking me. Thanks! Koko_

In the corner of the letter was a creepy drawing of a stick person with a knife in its throat. The words 'You' and 'west side' were floating next to it. How cute. It would take a lot more than a knife to kill a Shadowhunter but maybe that was just a representation.

Alec went to retrieve his weapons and hid it under a glamour. Then he walked to the door to deal with the stalker. "Is it still snowing out?" Alec said.

The guy glanced down at his own outfit. "What do you think?" He was wearing a tank top and shorts.

Hmm well that's good. "What's wrong with the west side of town?" He questioned again. If Koko wasn't here to explain things, he might as well bother this guy.

"Are you sleeping with her?"He demanded. He looked down to see only Alec's shoes by the door.

"I slept in her bed if that means anything." Alec countered. Knowing he was going to start a fight.

However, the warlock surprised him by turning around to leave. "Tell her Boomer has her next on his hit list."

Alec watched him leave before lacing up his back boots. He headed out to find Vic.

! #

The metal man was nowhere in sight. He remembered the bookstore from last night. It was one of the few stores that had lights in front of the building. When he got there, there was someone in front of him who opened the door for him. It was a young guy with long pointed fox ears. His reddish hair blended into the fur. He glanced at Alec's runes. "Turn the knobs to the left." He said softly to Alec. Alec knew what he was saying. This placed was tripped up in obstacles to keep the mundanes away from the magic.

"Thanks." It was the same concept as opening a drawer twice to find the hidden compartment; or flipping a jacket inside out to change the design. Warlocks made tricks come to life. Fox boy nodded with a smile before wandering about to the right side of the store.

Alec went to find Vic. He expected a book keeper to be old and crippled like Hodge. He found a man sitting at a table reading with his pet iguana. Alec wasn't quite sure how to present himself. He stood there hoping the man would look up and notice him. He had a face full of freckles and thick rimmed glasses in bright green and purple. "Hello. I'm looking for Vic. We haven't met before but my name is Alexander lightwood. The clave sent me because you guys were having some troubles…" Alec trailed off because the guy was ignoring him. Alec moved closer to the man. "I came from the New York institute last night because there was an issue here. You can at least look at me and pretend you're listening." Alec said getting angry.

"I am looking at you." Said a voice, but it didn't come from the man. Alec looked up to search for another person.

The guy reading finally looked up and then he looked to the iguana. "It's too loud in here; I'm going to be in the back if you need me."

Alec stared at the pet. "Vic?" He felt silly talking to an animal but he's done stupider things.

The lizard stood up on his back legs. "Yes, I'm Vic. What did you expect, a talking panda bear?"

Alec stuttered. "Forgive me, when I talked to Koko she must have left that information out."

"You've been here less than 24 hours and you've already met Koko? My, you have been busy." The iguana said highly amused. "Please take a seat." Alec shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of the recently vacated seat. "Someone- cough-Boomer- cough- has been letting demons coming through a waygate. I was hoping they would send a flock of you angel people to take him out. But one is better than none I suppose."

"I'm sorry but are you a lizard or are you a warlock?" Alec said unable to keep this conversation sane. He was sent here by an iguana?

"My master Kaine gave me the power to communicate in order to help him run his shop when he's gone. Unfortunately, he's been gone for years due to his death. He was the first person to stand up to Boomer. That worked out well." He said the last part sarcastically.

Alec tried to follow the story but he was frustrated that he couldn't get straight to the point.

"We need you to get proof that Boomer is breaking the law and get him out of here. He is disturbing our small society here. Unfortunately, he moves around a lot so it's going to be difficult."

Alec gave a dull stare. He needs to wrap this up within two weeks. The sooner he can get this done, the sooner he can try to make things up with Magnus. "Done. Give me his last set of coordinates and I'll find my way around."

The iguana gave him a long list of instructions and quickly dismissed him. Alec's hand kept twitching for his sword. No matter how he looked at it, he was still being ordered around by a lizard. Alec was looking at a map of the city when he felt something tickle his shoulder.

The fox boy was within his personal space. His head almost resting on Alec's shoulder. "If you're looking for the fastest route, that's a waste of time. If you want to go anywhere near the west side you have to think of the most unreasonable way. If it was me, I would take the stairs to this apartment and climb the roof two blocks and then try to stay above ground as much as possible. Though, if he has an apartment on the top level, he could easily set up a trap the closer you get within his radius..." He rambled off.

Alec moved around to look at him. "How do you know all of this?"

"I live on the west side, you get the feel of the streets the longer you stay there. I always come here though, Vic has a great display of new ninja manga."

"If I buy you a new book, can you show me around? I don't really want to get lost in warlock country."

His fox ears started twitching in anticipation. Finally he said. "Sure! Buy me a book, take me out on a date, and then we'll see if you can come over to my place later. It'll be fun, let me go grab my stuff."

The fox boy muttered something under his breath and a book appeared in Alec's arms. Alec's eyes were as big as saucers. Did he just get roped into a date? No no no no no. Then a thought of what Koko said from last night. 'a break usually means you guys are spending time apart and a hallpass is the golden ticket to fuck anyone you want.' Alec felt a little pale. He didn't want to sell himself out to strangers to get information… That's more Isabelle's thing.

Alec took the book up to the cash register to hide his red face from the boy. When he paid for it and handed it back he managed a grim smile. "I'm Alec by the way."

The boy's hand brushed against his as he reached for the book. "I'm Kero. Thank you by the way, I'm glad to have run into you. I spend most of my money on making protection spells for my customers."

"Like demon protection?" Alec countered trying to gain information on his new friend.

"Yeah, something like that." Kero said as they started walking down the street towards a café.

"Well, are you using fresh basil as a base? Or the full moon lemon grass?" Alec said remembering all the times he had wanted to help Magnus in his work so they had something to do together beside- well, work. Kero looked a bit surprised that an angel blood child knew of spells. Then he looked suspicious. "What? Why do you think the clave had sent me if I didn't know anything about warlocks. Which do you use?"

The fox boy looked embarrassed. "I use dried lily pads actually. Maybe next time I'll switch it around. It's late enough for lunch, are you hungry?"

Alec remembered that he was a bit distracted this morning. He didn't even get the chance to drink the hot coffee. "I would like that."

The young men strolled the streets. It was filled with young looking faces but Alec knew better. This was the warlock population old and young blended together, stuck in the mists of time. He's never seen so many different warlocks in one place. "I don't exactly blend in." More people were staring at him.

Kero shrugged. "It must be your bad haircut. You should grow it out. Here, let me help. _Asch evel hevious."_ Alec didn't even have a time to stop him. His short hair grew out, going past his shoulders. Kero turned him to examine his work. "Hold still." With his sharp fingernails, Kero chopped some layers into the latest look. "Your hair is pretty fine, but I think that looks a ton better." Alec felt indifferent to what his hair looked like. He always had it short because it was convenient.

When they reached the café, Alec noticed that a lot of the guys did have longer hair. Some had their hair up in man buns, some pulled back with a clip, and some had a braid. They sat in a booth, sitting opposite to each other. Kero was looking over the menu with the daily special. He made a face.

"What?" Alec said flipping over his menu. When he found it he shivered. It read Ghouls Tongue. "Are they selling demon flesh as an appetizer?"

Kero shrugged. "Some people think it's a delicacy. Being part demon and all. Isn't that what they do in the underworld anyways? Eat the smaller demons. Personally, I love food-food. I have a soft spot for noodles and sweets." He said smiling.

Alec explained that not all food is food when it's prepared by the wrong person, aka Isabelle. "You wouldn't eat anything that she makes." Alec finished smiling back. He ordered a burger and fries while his new friend ordered three sweet rolls with a cup of ramen.

They were waiting for their food when a fight broke out by the front door. A blonde girl wearing a summer dress was flinging food at the metal guy with blue hair. He had a long knife in one hand while his other hand held a vile. "I'm not going with you, you freak." Everyone in the café seemed not to notice the outburst. Either they were ignoring the scene or they were in some sort of glamour. Alec burst out of his seat and did a flip over a different table to get a straight shot at the metal looking man. Alec slid out his seraph blade in mid air. Once the man saw Alec he dashed out the door. Alec paused long enough to look at the girl. "Are you ok, are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'll be back for a report, stay here." Alec said hurriedly before dashing outside in pursuit. Kero called out to him but he didn't stop.

He chased the metal man down the street and into a building. Alec yanked the door open to find the house boarded up. Alec quickly shut the door and opened it by turning the knob to the left this time and when it opened up, it became a fancy entryway. Fucker, Alec bit out. He quickly exchanged his weapon to his bow and arrows.

Footsteps were echoing in the far side of the house. He dashed around the corner to see the warlock going out the back door. Alec aimed his arrow through a nearby open window. He took a quick steadying breath and released the arrow. The arrow whipped into his targets shoulder. He didn't want to kill the guy. He wanted to report him to the clave.

By the time Alec ran over to the back door the guy disappeared. The vial was on the ground, broken and empty. Alec growled out in frustration. I almost had him. Alec took the largest sample of the vile with him back to the café. The girl was gone and Kero was standing outside. "Did you see that blonde girl go anywhere?"

"What girl?" His ears were twitching again. "You left me, after doing some exhausting looking aerobics, all because of a girl?" He sounded mad.

"She was being threatened by a stalker with blue hair. You haven't seen…"

Now Kero looked sad. Alec tried to apologize "I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to leave." Alec held up the vial piece. "The guy I was chasing dropped this. Would you be able to trace it or at least figure out what it is?"

Kero shook his head. "I only do defensive spells remember?" Alex was flabbergasted. He was so use to Magnus doing the impossible. Oh how he has taken Magnus for granted. This guy could only do defensive spells and crappy ones at that. He was used to getting anything he wanted at a drop of a hat.

Alec nodded. "I'm sorry I have to go file a report. It was nice to talk with you." He said awkwardly, not sure how formal to be on a date. He didn't even ask for my number. Probably because I'm such a crappy date. I'm too embarrassed anyways to try dating. My heart's not in it.

He managed to make it back to Koko's apartment without a map. She's probably ready to kick me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The apartment was empty. So Alec helped himself to a bowl of cheerios. He was dying to call Magnus, but instead he tapped on Jace's name and waited for it to ring. It ringed three times before he heard his brother's voice ring through. "Alec." Jace said quickly. "It's only been the first day, are you okay?"

Alec wondered what he was doing right now, it sounded like Jace was breathing hard. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I'm just being chased by some lions. Mahudda won't let me kill them. What's up?"

"Why don't you just put a glamour on?"

"I tried it, it doesn't work. Maybe their chemistry make up can't be fooled. Like those horses in Idris." Jace said grunting.

Alec thought of the time in the café. "Something like that happened to me today. There was a fight, but no one seemed to see it but me." Alec waited patiently for a response.

"Good kitty, take a long nap. Sorry, I'm still here. I don't know, maybe the warlocks were just being stuck up." Jace said half heartedly. He knew Alec has a soft spot for downworlders.

"I thought about that but… I don't know, I'll look into it. Okay, thanks, I'll talk to you later." Alec wanted to cut the conversation short. This wasn't making him feel any better. He clicked end and finished his cereal. Stuck up warlocks… If he was on a hallpass, does that mean Magnus gets a hallpass too? Panic banged within his heart. He wouldn't… Alec quickly washed his bowl and placed it on the drying rack. He grabbed his weapons and headed out back to the book store.

! #

He rushed to Vic's bookstore to find it was closed. Alec scowled as he looked up to the sky. The clouds were covering the sky in a light shade of pink. Now what?

He needed to get this sample tested. His choices: 1) Search to find a nephilim church. 2) Wait for Vic to come back. 3) Ask Magnus for help.

Yeah, no way in hell number three was going to work. I have the rest of the day to kill. Let's find a church, he apprehensive concluded.

45 minutes later, Alec was on the other side of town. The only thing he could find was a chapel. It was the closest thing to a church here in the city, and it was packed.

He looked down at his black on black attire and shrugged. This is the nicest thing he brought with him. He has a couple more black shirts, his old gray sweater, and Magnus's blue scarf stuffed away in his bag. None which would help him blend in more.

Alec opened the door to find people dressed to impress. The girls in long dressed of all ages and the guys were mostly wearing modern clothes. He was kind of disappointed yet relieved that the place wasn't covered in glitter. However, every now and then a ruffled neck line or long wavy sleeves was being worn.

Alec stuck to the shadows in the perimeter of the room. This wasn't a warlock restricted party. He saw other downworlders… and a human. Koko! She was sitting at a table with some warlocks, her brown hair was pinned up and she was wearing a deep blue dress.

One of the warlocks next to her looked up once he was within 10 meters. He was tan with short blonde hair. He looked at Alec in curiosity. He nudged Koko. When she looked up to see Alec, she smiled and patted his arm whispering something in her friend's ear. "Alec, I'm glad you came. I see you saw my letter. The hair looks good on you."

How would she know unless she could see the future? He was caught staring at her starry eyes again. "I ran into a contender for the 'hair most wanted' show." Alec said in a bored tone.

The blonde guy laughed. "You are funny as well as good looking. Hi Alec, I'm Rhys. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of my dear Koko. Here take a seat and have a beer." The guy touched a deck of cards and when he pulled away, in its place, was a glass full of light colored liquid. Alec already knew he wasn't going to touch that drink but he could sit down and talk.

"Thank you, I had a couple questions, I was wondering if you guys knew anything about tracing items. I was on a mission when someone dropped a vile."

Koko poked her friend's shoulder. "Sounds like something you can fix. Maybe you can fix his heart while you're at it. He's on a hall pass this week you know."

Rhys exclaimed, "Is he really?"

While Alec said at the same time, "You can't go around saying that." He pleaded.

Koko laughed with amusement. "You need to relax. We're at a party aren't we?" She said noticing Alec fidgeting with a napkin. "All right, hand Rhys the vile. Then, you will party, yes?"

"No promises." He muttered as he fished out the evidence.

Rhys looked at the glass and then muttered some words. His eyes glazing over in a white mist. He grunted as his eyes came back to normal. "What is it?" Koko asked.

"Why are you the one asking, you already know who it was." Rhys said wryly.

He put the glass down on the table. "It was your stalker who released the potion. The maker however has her initials on the bottom of the bottle. E.B. for Eleanor Boomer. Your lovely sister."

Koko raised her glass in solute. Then she took a big gulp.

"You- your- her-what?" Alec finally spit out. "Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I had to make sure you weren't bait. Everyone has to be careful handsome."

"Your stalker, he said something about you being next on the list. Why would they want to kill you?"

"Family issues perhaps? I haven't the slightest clue." Koko and Rhys started laughing at their personal joke.

All of these people are crazy, Alec thought. "Drink up mate, and then we'll talk in the morning." Rhys said pursuing the party's festivity spirit. Alec looked out the window. It was raining pink gumballs outside.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alec wasn't quite sure who got married last night but he's pretty sure it wasn't him. He sighed as he stretched his arms out to the side of the bed. It would be wonderful if they finally lived together without fighting. A cat rubbed against Alec's face. Even Chairman meow agrees.

Alec scrunched his face in confusion. That's not right. I'm not at Magnus's. Alec's eyes bolt open. He was in the bed he slept in last night. Koko's apartment. He reached to grab his phone when he saw a girl sleeping under the covers next to him. Alec jumped out of the bed, taking the cat with him. The cat let out a high pitch howl.

"It's only 6 in the morning, come back to bed." Koko said tiredly. She was in her tank top and shorts.

"Why are you in my bed?" Alec sputtered.

"You were having a panic attack last night. I couldn't sleep with you screaming." She said sitting up. "Please come to sleep. We have two hours until they try to blow up the apartment."

"What?!"

"I shouldn't have told you that." She closed her eyes.

Alec's adrenalin kicked in. He grabbed at his clothes and twirled around to find his weapons that were placed neatly by the door. He started to draw runes on his skin. "You're going to ruin everything by leaving. I can't see the future's outcome if you change it before the time frame."

"You really can see the future. Something else that would have been useful to know." Alec muttered. "Next you're going to be telling me lies and that you don't have a cat."

She paused. "But I don't have a cat." She bolted out of the bed and grabbed her purse. There was a banging outside on the door. She had her phone placed between her shoulder and ear as she grabbed Alec's hand. "Out, we need to get out!" She was pushing him out the window onto the emergency fire escape stairs. Alec picked her up and hopped down each platform until they were at the ground. She was talking fast in a form of Italian.

If someone was going to blow up the apartment, wouldn't they do it from the outside? Alec looked around the other rooftops. There he was, to the left behind a stone gargoyle. Alec stretched out his bow and made a two second decision that it may or may not be an enemy. He wavered then he aimed the bow to wound, not kill and let it fly.

He pushed Koko against the side of the building. "Stay low and hide. I'll be right back." Alec drew a lightweight rune against his forearm and took two small daggers out so he could scale the side of the building. He went up three levels before he reached the roof. The warlock was sitting down with an arrow in his thigh. He had fox ears. Alec trudged towards him. "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you."

"I was forced to start a fire, but as you can see, the apartment is perfectly fine." Kero said.

Alec threw one of the daggers close to the warlocks thigh as a warning. "Strike one, you only stopped because I forced you too."

Kero jerked. "Okay, I let my pet wake you up before I tried to blow up the apartment. I was requested to make destruction, not kill anyone."

Alec crouched down to his arrow that was pierced into the leg. "Strike two. Maybe you should tell me who sent you."

Kero looked up in confusion. "I can't, it's a sealed promise that I wouldn't tell. I would die either way."

Alec carefully pulled out the arrow and wrapped up kero's leg. "You can't speak his name right? Maybe you could show us instead?"

! #

The three of them headed towards the west side. Alec watched the other two fight on which way to get there. Koko and her trust issues. Seeing how they couldn't come up with a solution Alec picked a way and suggested them to speak up if they see anything wrong.

Walking past a fountain, Alec felt a shiver go down his back and froze. He paused and looked around. He yanked on Koko's hand and pulled her away from the fountain.

The fox warlock stopped to sniff the air. "Tarragon and dirt of the dead.. that's.. uhh"

"Paralysis. Vampires use that around their traps." Alec said thinking of the book on the theories of the downworlders.

Alec tugged Koko back as she tried to lead the group. "Maybe having you come wasn't the brightest plan in my book."

She looked at me with determination in her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I prefer to face my troubles than run away from them. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can move on with our pretty little lives."

Kero sniffed around before pointing out a hidden doorway. "It's safe through here." He opened it first and went in. The other two took their time to the door. It was luck that they weren't in a rush, because Kero got blasted out by an immense blast of power.

"Kero!" They yelled.

A man walked out wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Koko ran a hand through her hair. "Fuck."

The man tisked. He had dark black stripes across his skin. "Darling, you did come. Here I thought this demon child came without you. Now I feel almost bad for getting rid of him." His palm was crackling as he held it out. He was going to fire again. Alec had almost enough time to step in front of her and pulled out his seraph blade when the blast came. He reflected part of the attack, but the impact still made him go flying backwards into the water fountain.

Alec was on his back, he could feel Koko's arm touching his, but he couldn't move. He heard some voices a few paces away speaking in Dutch. Alec had no idea what was going on but the voices sounded angry. Alec felt something hard hit him in the head and then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

So this is where we started. Alec opened his eyes slowly. He was currently tied by his feet and was swinging upside down. His right shoulder was dislocated. Why they haven't killed him yet was beyond him. Maybe he would prefer to die over this pain. The thumping in his brain made it hard to concentrate and his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

He quickly made his observations. 1)He could climb with his one good arm up to the top of his rope. 2) He could try to untie his feet. 3) He could try to see if they left any of his weapons on him.

Alec quickly did a body search. They stripped him of every weapon and his shirt and boots. He was hanging upside down by air. Alec noticed they forgot something. His belt.

He needed the metal to touch the spell to disarm it. One of Magnus's gifts. With his good hand he quickly removed his belt and whiplashed it up towards his feet. It hurt to move, but he fought through it. He needed to be strong. There were others that depended on him.

His resolve completed when he felt the spell disperse and was suddenly falling head first. He twisted into a summersault to soften the landing. Once his feet touched the ground, he took a stabilized breath. Footsteps were coming down the hallway. He clutched his belt as his only weapon and swiftly raced towards the open doorway to face them.

As he reached the door, a metal man appeared right in front of him. By the angel, this guy again? The guy's deep voice rang out in haste. "You idiot, why did you let her get taken?" He paused as he looked Alec over and made a sickening face. "Your shoulder looks gross." Without permission, the man reached towards Alec's busted up shoulder and moved it back into place. Alec attacked him out of default, mostly because of the pain. But the surfer guy lifted up a metal arm to block the attack.

Alec rubbed his fixed shoulder and wearily stepped back. "Who are you and what side are you on?"

The guy lowered his arm and started rummaging through a bag. "I'm Van, Koko's on again- off again boyfriend. Don't ask, it's complicated." Van said as he pushed Alec's weapons into his arms. "These were the only ones that weren't destroyed. Hurry up." Alec wanted to stare. Koko told him that was her stalker. He probably seemed like a stalker because he wanted to be with her but she didn't want anything to do with him?

Alec drew an Iratze as he followed Van up the stairs and through a hallway. They stopped at the last door. "This is it. Get ready." Van pushed open the door. Koko was floating in a small pool of purple goo. Her evil dad had a book open and was reading a spell. Without hesitation, Alec took one of the daggers and flung it across the room at the book. To his disappointment, instead of knocking the book out of his hands, it just lodged itself through the binding.

Alec needed to put the warlock into custody. It was his duty. It was why he was here. This is his moment. Alec wished his bow wasn't broken. He dashed across the room with his seraph blade raised high. The guy didn't have a weapon on him, but warlocks very rarely wield swords.

Van went in the opposite direction and wanted to grab Koko but she was protected by a magic shield. He changed course and aimed to tackle her dad.

Alec had to dodge out of the way as a blast was set in his direction. "Alec, get her out of there!" Van said, a pained growl followed. Alec was always the back up. This was his mission, he was going to get the bad guy while he let Van go save his special person. Alec ignored him and charged once again towards the striped warlock.

Van had reached the warlock first and placed all of his anger into pounding the warlock, but Koko's dad just blasted him away with an electric current. Van slowly got up onto his knees but the electric shock was still coursing through his metal body. When Alec was in reach of the foul warlock, the chanting raised to a climax. The warlock went to cast another blast at him. With Alec so close to his radius, it would be difficult to dodge it. Alec jumped and flipped in the air and swung his sword; chopping off the warlock's attack hand.

Blood splattered everywhere. Alec swung his sword up to his enemy's neck. "Come quietly and the clave may be more lenient." The warlock clasped its handless arm to his chest and yelled. The warlock's other hand dropped the book and aimed towards Alec.

Two metal hands grabbed Koko's dad's head, and the electric current passed on its effect triple fold, leaving the evil warlock in convulsions. "He'll come quietly now." Van said smugly as his legs gave out, his whole body was shaking from the after effects. Alec made sure his target was out before running to get Koko. He dragged her out of the goo, she was awake but drugged.

He set her next to Van. Then he quickly checked her vitals to make sure she was going to be alright. Koko smacked his hand away from her eyes. He had her attention now. Alec spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "He's going to take you to your sisters. When you wake up, try to give him a second chance. He just saved both of our lives tonight." He then turned to van. "You have another one of those potion transport things?"

Van nodded before pulling it out of his pocket. "Be safe, Alec. Thank you."

Alec wasn't sure why he was being thanked but he nodded and watched the two disappear in smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**I added a little more detail. Thanks for the review.**

CHAPTER 6

The paperwork alone took two days to process. Finally, he was back in his bed in New York. He sent a get well soon card and some money to Koko for letting him stay at her place.

He thought about the fox boy and how he realized how short life really was. You could die any day now. He knew that. It's part of a shadowhunters job in knowing you have a shorter than normal lifespan. He's a warrior.

He thought of the metal warlock and how he kept fighting for his love. But who wants someone who doesn't love them back? Alec has been laying here for the past hour and he wasn't tired, he wasn't bored, he was just nervous at what he was going to tell Magnus. He went on two dates _and_ slept next to a girl.

Magnus said he would talk to him when the week is up and that's tomorrow, but Alec couldn't wait. He wanted to see him now.

!###!

Alec climbed Magnus's stairs to his apartment slowly. What if Magnus had someone else there at the apartment? He might accidentally kill the poor bastard. It's a possibility… maybe he shouldn't go in. Alec gripped the spare key Magnus has given him. Should he knock? Alec weighed the scenarios before he took a deep breath and just opened the door.

What was inside, surprised him. Jace was sitting next to Magnus, pointing at something in a magazine. Magnus was sitting down naked with only his silky kimono robe on. Alec's heart froze. "What's going on?" He heard himself say in a stiff voice.

Magnus snapped the magazine closed and replied quickly "Alexander, what are you doing here?" Magnus's voice held no malice just a tinge of surprise and concern. Alec walked into the room. They only stared at him. Jace finally got up to greet his brother. "How did everything go? You look like, you're the one who came from the jungle; with your crazy long hair and your funny scary face you got on."

"I need to talk to you Magnus, alone please." Alec said rather loudly. With all of these thoughts swirling in his head he wasn't quite sure how to say what he needed to say, but it was important and Jace wasn't the person he needed to talk to. Jace gave him a questioning look and squeezed Alec's arm to get his parabati's attention but Alec wouldn't look at him. He just shook him off, but Jace refused to let go. "I'll tell you everything later." Alec said softly to Jace hoping he would be satisfied with that answer.

Alec waited for Magnus to follow him into the kitchen. "Listen, this break thing is ridiculous. I don't want to fight with you. I fight everyday and when I come home, I just want to fall asleep with the person I love. If you don't want me, say so. But I can't stand being away from you because of this stupid rule, but I also don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me back."

Magnus was frowning. Alec searched his lover's appearance since he couldn't read Magnus's mind. Magnus's magnificent style seemed to be lacking today. He looked tired and scruffy and… glitter-less.

Alec realized that the kitchen was redecorated in a kind of cold contemporary way too. That doesn't seem like Magnus either. Magnus's place always felt warm with an artsy feel to it.

I wonder if this is his way of moving on? Of finding inspiration elsewhere; of making it more comfortable for his new lover; Alec's heart pinged. He hoped not.

Magnus felt the shift in Alec's demeanor. Within seconds, Alec was withdrawing into himself and Magnus yearned to pull him into a hug. He reached out to him instead. "I never said that I don't love you Alexander." Magnus said, his voice smooth as silk. "I don't want to be away from you any more than I have to. I missed you. I've even asked your brother here to help me pick out a gift for you."

Alec held Magnus's hand. "But I don't want a gift; I just want to take you out for dinner."

Magnus looked at him trying to figure out what happened to his Alec. "It's a little early for dinner." He said slowly. Unconditionally by habit, Magnus released his healing magic against the palm of his lover's hand and it swiftly weaved up Alec's arm and was halfway passed his chest when Alec shook his head and stepped back.

"I'm fine Magnus. I've had enough magic for one week." Alec said, picking up a strand of his now long, dark hair as an example.

Magnus chuckled. "Forgive me. I am a little jealous that you let someone else style your hair. Since you never let me play with it." Then he muttered sourly. "Even if it does suit you well." Magnus noticed Alec's wonder of his kitchen and snapped his fingers. The kitchen decorations changed again to wooden cabin textiles. An antique tea set next to them on the counter. "Maybe I should ask for their name and invite them to tea to tell me their secrets."

Alec scoffed. "Kero styled my hair to help me blend in. And you don't have to worry about being jealous. He's dead." A mix of emotions shown on Magnus's face, with his eyebrows raised. "No, I didn't kill him. Look if you really want to know, come with me." Alec pushed him into the bedroom. "Go put on some clothes, you have 10 minutes." Magnus went without questions but Alec heard through the door a squawking sound that sounded like "10 minutes?!"

Alec walked back to the living room to see Jace going through other magazines. "I wanted to find something for Clary for when she gets back. Do you think the pink swim suit or the black one?" He said without looking up. When Alec didn't answer, Jace looked up to meet Alec's calculated gaze "Having a bad day?"

Alec just shook his head and said. "It was more like a bad week."


End file.
